Be careful what you wish for
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: When you make a wish you'll get what you want but someone will always endure your pain for you. And it's always someone close.
1. Chapter 1

_Er little me own YYH? No but I'm honored you think I do......_

_

* * *

_It was Shuichi's birthday. But not Youko Kurama's. It was Youko's re-birth.

"Happy birthday Shuichi." Shori said. She pointed at the cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

_'I wish Youko had never been in me.' _

_

* * *

_When Kurama woke up he felt odd. _'That's weird. I don't remember anything after making that wish.' _

"Shuichi wake up it's time for school." his mother called. Kurama gasped. He was long out of school.

The red head boy ran into the bathroom and gasped at his own reflection. He looked like he did in middle school._ 'Did I get my wish? And if so where's Youko at now?' _

_

* * *

_A small figure looked at the human town. _'So this is where Eight-Hands is at?' _

_'I can smell him shrimp boy.' _

_'Youko shut up.'

* * *

That's the start next chapter will be better. R&R  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Action drama. Don't own YYH._

_Also I will be calling Kurama Shuichi._

_

* * *

_Shuichi got his books out of his locker. _'Where could Youko be at? Why did my wish come true?' _

Someone covered his eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" said the voice of Maya.

"Maya?" Shuichi said. "Awwwwww you always catch me." she pouted. "So your walking me home right?"

"Um sure." Kurama said.

* * *

Eight hands let out a laugh. "Is this all you can do? I was hoping for more out of you." the small demon under him gasped for breath and clutched the wound on his chest.

_'You need to get out of here. If you keep fighting you'll die.' _

_'I don't care fox.' _

_

* * *

_Shuichi and Maya walked down the sidewalk. Maya blabbing about prom which he swore he'd take her to.

Just has they turned there was a figure with silver hair a fox tail and fox ears. There was blood covering his white shirt. "Please help me." he said. His body gave into the pain and blood loss has he collapsed. Shuichi caught him.

_'Youko. It's nice to see you.' _Shuichi thought. Maya let out a scream. Shuichi looked at her. "What?" She pointed at Youko. Shuichi looked but Youko was no longer Youko.

He was Hiei.

* * *

_The snow falls around him. He knows she is here. _

_He comes to a clearing where she stands. "Yukina." he whispered. _

_She turns to him a smile on her face and blood dripping from her chest._

_

* * *

_Hiei's eyes snapped open. He knew he wasn't in the factory where Eight hands had been. _'Damn fox must have taken over when I was out.' _

"I see your awake."

Hiei looked over where a red head was leaning aganist the wall. He didn't seem the least bit scared. Hiei realized he was in a human house. The walls were lined with bookselves. Various clothes were scattered around on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei growled. The red head looked down. "Minamino Shuichi. And your Hiei." Hiei stiffined up. "How do you know who I am? Your not a demon."

"That's a long story." Shuichi replied. "Get some more rest you look like your about to pass out any seconed now." he crawled next to Hiei on the bed and held onto the smaller demon. "No one eles will hurt you."

Hiei wasn't sure why but he trusted this human. He wondered why this was. He had never trusted anyone before why would he trust someone he barley knew?

A loud purring coming from Hiei told Shuichi that the fire demon was asleep.

* * *

Eight hands looked at his minion. "A human?" he let out a laugh. "That boy will regret killing so many of my followers and attempting to kill me. Bring this human here alive."

"Yes master." said the demon. It was soon gone.

_'You'll regret challenging me fire demon.' _

_

* * *

_Hiei woke up to find the human had left. He tried to sit up but the wound on his chest began hurting to much.

_'Don't reopen your wound unless you want that gorgeous redhead touching you again.' _Youko teased. Hiei felt his face heating up. _'Fox shut up.' _

Shuichi walked in. "Are you feeling any better?" Hiei nodded but groaned a little has Shuichi began to take off the bandages. "That's still not healing has fast has it should be." he muttered.

_'Ohhhhhh this is so hot.' _Youko teased. Hiei pushed Shuichi's hands away. "Just put some more bandages on it." Hiei growled. Shuichi looked insulted has he left. Hiei sighed. He hadn't ment to take it out on Shuichi but having a fox in your head all the time was annoying.

_'Shorty if your not going to make any moves on him you should at least let me do so. I'm a pro at sweeping people off their feet.' _Hiei snorted. _'You mean knocking them out and doing them while their unconscious?' _Hiei laid down. His red eyes closed again.

* * *

_He was chained down his red eyes staring at the ceiling above him. _

_The blade was spinning. His instincts told him to run. The chains would not allow that. _

_The blade finally struck his head. And all the agony of the world with it. _

_

* * *

_Hiei woke up gasping for breath.

Shuichi hugged him. "Shhhhhhhhh it was just a nightmare."

Hiei felt himself purring. Youko laughed at the two of them.

* * *

_So how was it R&R I might make this a yoai. I don't know though........._


End file.
